icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgary Oval X-Treme
The Calgary Oval X-Treme are an ice hockey team in the Western Women's Hockey League. They are based out of Calgary, Alberta and play at the Olympic Oval. The Oval X-Treme were a member of the National Women's Hockey League for two seasons before breaking away to help form the WWHL in 2004. In 2006, the two leagues were reunited under the NWHL banner. However, this was short lived as the NWHL and WWHL could not reach an agreement upon a playoff schedule. As a result, the merger was not consummated. With the collapse of the NWHL in the summer of 2007, the Western Women's Hockey League was once again a completely independent league. :Division titles won: 2003, 04, 07 :Regular season titles won: 2005, 06, 07 :League championships won: 2003, 04, 05, 06, 07 :Esso Canadian national championships won: 1998, 2001, 03, 07 History The Oval X-Treme were founded in 1995 as an amateur team for women's hockey players in Calgary, quickly developing a heated rivalry with their northern counterparts, the Edmonton Chimos. In 2002, the Oval X-Treme were approached, along with the Chimos, to join the semi-professional National Women's Hockey League. The two teams joined the Vancouver Griffins to form the West division of the NWHL. After the 03-04 season, where the Oval X-Treme and Chimos faced only each other due to prohibitive costs to fly out east, the two franchises left the NWHL to form the five team Western Women's Hockey League. Partially as a result of the Canadian national team being based in Calgary, the Oval X-Treme features many of Canada's top women's hockey players, including Hayley Wickenheiser, Danielle Goyette and Cassie Campbell. As a result, the Oval X-Treme have become the undisputed powerhouse of women's hockey in western Canada, winning five consecutive league championships, and compiling a regular season mark of 95-3-2-1 in their last five seasons. Gina Kingsbury joined the Oval X-Treme in 2006. She had 31 points (11 goals, 20 assists) in 19 games as the Oval X-Treme went on to win the Esso Women's National Championship. http://www.ctvolympics.ca/team-canada/athletes/athlete=3263/competitive-history/index.html In her second season with the Oval X-Treme, Kingsbury scored 20 goals and added 25 assists in 23 games. celebrate winning gold at the 2007 Esso Nationals]] Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties OTL = Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' 2003 Canadian championships The Calgary Oval X-Treme (Team Alberta) and the Brampton Thunder (Team Ontario) competed in the 2003 Esso Women's National Hockey Championship. Team Alberta won by a score of 6-3 in front of over 1,100 fans at Saskatchewan Place. Samantha Holmes scored twice while Colleen Sostorics and Delaney Collins each contributed two assists. Team Alberta outscored their opponents in the tournament 46 to 10. With the win, Team Alberta was awarded the Abby Hoffman Cup. Players of the game *Dana Antal, Oval X-Treme (Team Alberta) *Jayna Hefford, Brampton Thunder (Team Ontario) Scoring summary *Shots per period *Goaltending Stats References Oval X-Treme, Calgary Category:Ice hockey teams in Alberta Category:Women's ice hockey teams in Canada Category:Women's ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1995 Category:Western Women's Hockey League teams